victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori Gets Stuck
Tori Gets Stuck (also known as Steamboat Suzy) is the fourth episode of the second season of Victorious and the 24th episode overall. It aired on May 14th, 2011 in the United States. Click hereto watch it. Plot Sikowitz announces the casting for the new play, and Tori lands the lead, while Jade is stuck as her understudy. She is furious, and becomes even more angry when Tori says she doesn't even know what an understudy is. First, she tries to steal Tori's part by hiring Sinjin into tricking Tori by calling and telling her that he works for Lady Gaga and asking Tori to dance and sing backup in a new music video. After her first plan failed, Jade attempts to get Tori sick by having Bush Daisies (which Tori is allergic to) delivered to Tori. Tori is able to avoid the flowers, and she tells Jade that she earned the lead, and nothing can stop her from doing it. However, during opening night, Lane (the school's guidance counselor) receives a text from Rex, saying, "There's a car parked in Robbie's butt", and they rush to the hospital to see him. Robbie tells everyone that ten years ago a scary bully made him swallow a Pontiac toy car and now its stuck in his small intestine, and if it moves, it may "tear his guts apart." ) in the hospital.]] They need to perform surgery and need a pint of blood but they do not have enough at the hospital because the type Robbie has is rare. Jade, because she read Tori's medical file, reveals to Tori that she and Robbie share the same blood type, which is O-negative. Tori donates blood, but Jade gets rid of the first pint to make Tori late for the play and make her unable to take the role as Suzy. She gives another pint, which Robbie accidentally drops, splashing it all over them. The last pint of blood was a success, but it causes Tori to feel dizzy and not able to perform her role in the play properly. Jade quickly decides to get in Tori's dress and play the part, but Sikowitz says that she has been a "gank" all week. Jade persuades him by telling Sikowitz that the show must go on. Instead of Jade playing the role, Sikowitz ends up playing the role for Tori while Tori is wearing Sikowitz's clothes (to the bewilderment of everyone, including the actors). Subplot Sikowitz tells Trina that she needs to be a more convincing actress when she fakely coughs for her role as the girl with tuberculosis in Steamboat Suzy, so she goes to every extent to prove herself to Sikowitz. When Trina visits Robbie at the hospital, she hears a man with tuberculosis coughing. She and Cat go to his room so that Trina can record the man's coughing voice. After being too close to him, Trina catches tuberculosis for real, and Sikowitz believes Trina has improved greatly and does not believe her upon telling him this, saying that if she believed it, the audience would too. Songs Featured The Captain is She Trivia *'Absent:' Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver. *Near the beginning of the episode, Robbie mentions that his "tummy's been feeling kinda weird these past couple of days." This could be due to the fact that he consumed so much ice cream in Ice Cream for Ke$ha despite his lactose intolerance, not just the toy car stuck in his small intestine. *This episode shows bad things happening to the Vega sisters (Tori feeling woozy at the end of the episode after getting three pints of blood taken out of her and Trina getting tuberculosis). *According to one of Beck's updates in TheSlap, he was helping a friend move to the valley that day, as he is the only one with a truck. It is possible Beck skipped school to do this, as the rest of the gang is shown to be in class. However, if you look close, he makes a cameo appearance in the end credits (a scene from Beggin' on Your Knees). *This is the third time a character has been in the hospital, the first being André, Beck, Trina, Jade, Tori, and Robbie in Cat's New Boyfriend, and the second being Rex and Cat in Rex Dies. *When the gang is about to go to the hospital, (if you blink, you'll miss it, but) you see the same hospital that Josh went to in Drake & Josh episode "Paging Dr. Drake". *This is the second time that Robbie has been in hospital, the first being Cat's New Boyfriend. *Trina is oddly nice to Tori in this episode. *Now both Tori and Trina are shown to have bad allergies to certain things. *This episode shows some of the Opening Credits. **Victoria Justice's Introduction is a deleted scene from the Play **Elizabeth Gillies' mirrored Introduction when Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie are talking to each other **Sikowitz's hands from the beginning of the episode *This episode aired on the eighteenth birthday of Miranda Cosgrove: May 14, 2011. *The U.S. (United States) flag on the boat has 45 stars (January 4, 1896 - November 16, 1907), which means that Utah is the most recent state to join the United States. This also means the play took place between those years. *It is also mentioned that Tori and Robbie have the same blood type. *Tori and Robbie's blood type, O-negative, is rare because although people who have the O-negative blood type can donate blood to anyone with any blood type (because of the presence of both A and B antibodies). A person with that blood type can only receive blood from a person with the same blood type. *Robbie is revealed to be a fan of SpongeBob, as Tori said he had SpongeBob underwear on. Ironically, Victoria Justice (the portrayer of Tori) is a fan of SpongeBob. *This episode can be compared to the South Park episode Casa Bonita, where Eric Cartman makes a relentless attempt to send Butters missing so he can come with the rest of the gang to a fun restaurant for Kyle's birthday. Also, while Butters does end up not coming with them, the police become aware that it was Cartman who made him go missing and have him arrested, much like how Sikowitz refuses to let Jade perform at the end despite Tori being unable to herself. *When the nurse tells the doctor that the "creepy male nurse" lost the pint of blood, it is revealed that the doctor's name is Dr. Schneider. This is a reference to Dan Schneider, the creator of the show. *This is the second time Sikowitz calls Jade a "gank", the first being Freak the Freak Out. *This is the first time Sikowitz and Trina interact (besides when they were in the Diddly Bops together). *This is the first time Trina is actually cast in a play that she did not write herself (in Jade Dumps Beck, she wrote and starred in her one-woman show, Trina!). *This is the second time Cat helps with lighting for a play (the first being Rex Dies). *'End Tagline:' Tori: "Is this gonna hurt?" Nurse: "Probably." *This is the second time a male character has impersonated Tori (Sikowitz as Steamboat Suzy), the first being Beck in Beck Falls For Tori. *In one of the captions, a picture in the'' Tori Gets Stuck album/gallery implies that Cat's favorite movie is ''Titanic. *This is the second time Beck (Avan Jogia) is absent (the first being The Birthweek Song). *Sikowitz proves that he does, in fact, have some musical talent, also proving it in Freak the Freak Out. *Tori donates approximately 3 out of the 8-12 pints of blood a human has in this episode. It is not likely that any medical professional would take that much blood out of one person. **Dizziness and weakness are symptoms of 3 pints worth of blood loss, as shown by Tori in the end. *This is the first episode where two people speak in the ending tagline instead of just one person. *This episode was filmed on December 3, 2010. *Tori is allergic to bush daisies. *This is the first time that Trina has been known to have allergies. Reception This episode has been received negatively by many fans, some due to thinking Jade's behavior and actions were worse than typical. The episode premiered to 4.16 million viewers and was the most watched scripted cable telecast of the week save for some Spongebob repeats. Goofs *It is not safe to get three pints of blood taken in one day, especially for a small body build like Tori's. *Jade had gone through Tori's medical record, but it is against the law to access another person's medical records, yet Jade is not punished, even though Tori's father is a police officer. (This is typical of shows in Schneider-verse.) *On Beck's Profile on TheSlap.com, Jade comments on his last post that he will miss the play that will be on Saturday, but in this episode it states that the play will be on Friday. *It is highly unlikely a hospital wouldn't have enough of a specific blood type for surgery, even a rare one, as they must always be prepared. *Hospitals are generally very careful and it is rare that blood would be left lying around like it was in the episode. *They mention that Robbie had a rare blood type O-, although O- is not very rare; in fact, it is more common than AB+ and AB-, which are the most uncommon. They probably said it's rare because it's less common compared to A and B types. *Tori said that Robbie was wearing SpongeBob underwear, but Robbie's underwear can clearly be seen to not have SpongeBob on it. *Trina and Cat shouldn't have been allowed in the TB ward, as TB is contagious and life-threatening. **Tuberculosis is, in fact, fatal, and also can kill someone. *Trina apparently caught TB; however, this is never mentioned in later episodes and if she actually did, she would be in the hospital, not performing in the play. *No real hospital would allow a patient to handle a bag of blood under any circumstances. *Cell phones and other electronic devices are not allowed in hospitals, for they are let out radio-frequency fields that have been blamed for the malfunctions of some machines used in hospitals. *Sikowitz said "Yes!" when Trina caught Tuberculosis. If Trina really did have caught Tuberculosis, Sikowitz would have cared and took her to the hospital. This is shown that he could be careless. **It is also likely he didn't believe Trina caught Tuberculosis. *Even though Cat was not all that close to the diseased man, it is rather surprising that she did not get sick like Trina. *Tori mentions going to Nozu to get sushi. However in Andre's Horrible Girl, Tori acts surprised when she finds out that Ms. Lee is the owner of Nozu. Quotes Sikowitz: Let's discuss acting! André: What about acting? Sikowitz: Oh yes, any questions? Jade: Yeah, yeah if you get sick, or go missing, or GET HIT BY A BUS!!! [runs out] Tori: Uh... (Jade breaks something) Tori: She can't drive a bus... right? Robbie: '''So who's playing Suzy? '''Tori: ''(reading the paper) Me. '''Jade: '''Yeah. Her. That. She got the lead! '''Cat: '''What part did you get? '''Jade: '''I got cheated and humiliated. '''Sinjin: '''You get used to it. '''Lane': I have a text from Rex. It says there's a car parked in Robbie's butt. Cat: Oh, my God!.... I don't know what that means. Lane: Well, who would?!? Robbie: Ohhhhh! Rex: (to Robbie) So... how you feeling? Robbie: Not good. I have a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. Rex: (whispering) Rob. Rob. Rob. Listen. Robbie: What? Rex: I don't care. Doctor: Oh, my goodness, Robbie, I didn't realize you were so popular. (to Jade) Are you his girlfriend? Jade: No, are you? Tori: '''How much blood are you going to take? '''Jade: '''Take a lot. And whatever you don't need just put it in a bottle and send it to my house. '''Tori: '''Get out! '''Jade: '''Nooooo! I'm leaving. '''Doctor: If that Pontiac moves, it could rip that kid's guts apart. Robbie: (squealing) Ahh! Bearded nurse: (feeling blood) Ooh, it's still warm. Nurse: Don't be creepy. Robbie: (holding Tori's blood) It feels like I'm holding liquid you in my hands. Tori: 'Okay... '''Robbie: '''You know, if you hold it up to the light you can totally see all the- (''Drops blood) 'Tori: '(Angrily) Get the nurse! '''Robbie: '''Ok! '''Tori: '''FASTER!!! '''André: You can't captain a boat. You're just a woman. Tori (fainting): You may be a woman... but that doesn't mean I'm not the best ding-dang robot captain this here rivers has seen. (singing) Men will always la la la la la la la, when women la la la la la la le and so as it would happen, I'm a pretty little salmon. (Tori faints) Sikowitz: She does not look well. Jade: Agreed. Tori:'' (dizzy) Did...did they get the Pontiac out of Robbie? (holding on to Jade and Cat)'' Cat: They sure did, Tori. Tori: Yayyy''... (falls down with Cat)'' Cat: '''Aahh! '''Cat: One time, my brother painted part of his body purple. Robbie: Why did your brother paint part of his body purple? Cat: He had a job interview (giggles) He didn't get it. Jade: '''Oh, then I'll just keep her dress warm. '''Jade: Where are the babies? Nurse: (on the phone) WELL WHO GAVE HIM THE MUSTARD?! Gallery Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|Note: The promo has Portuguese Subtitles. References TV.com TV Guide Wikipedia AOL 204 204 04 204